


Turnabout is Fair Play

by AndeliaMaddock



Series: All's Fair in Lust and War [4]
Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, F/M, Forced Feminization, Pegging, Photography, THIS IS NOT OK, This is not healthy, Vaginal Sex, Violent Sex, do not do bdsm this way, dub-con turned horrible bdsm situation, mindfucking, these two are fucked up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-19
Updated: 2016-08-19
Packaged: 2018-08-09 17:22:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7810639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndeliaMaddock/pseuds/AndeliaMaddock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex finds himself thinking about that hot little farmer a lot more than he wants to. His mind wanders.</p><p>She takes advantage of a moment of weakness.</p><p>He takes advantage of a moment of inattention.</p><p>She takes advantage of him being a little less clever than her.</p><p>They take and take and take, and it all adds up in the end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Turnabout is Fair Play

**Author's Note:**

> Done. Finally done with this Fucking Series.  
> I'm sorry.  
> I've shamed myself, I've shamed my ancestors, I've shamed my cow...

She was everywhere. Maybe he hadn't paid as much attention before, but now he was honed in on her. At the store, chatting with Pierre and paying Alex no mind. At the beach, soaking up rays and chatting with Elliot. In front of his ice cream stand, going for a jog with Sam and stopping by for a treat with the blonde like it was no big deal.

She even winked at him as Sam and her had strut off. 

In the park. At the Community Center. In the Saloon. Walking by his dog. Everywhere. She haunted the town, and he was the only one who noticed her. Really noticed her.

At the gym.

He wanted to make a move. Do something. Say something. But it wasn't his turn.

Alex refused to think too hard on how this had become something where 'turns' came into play. He didn't pay much attention to the hows or the whys of that. It just wasn't his time to do something.

Maybe she'd forgiven.

Maybe they could move on.

Alex stretched out, and touched his toes. He did his pre-workout stretches for a few minutes every time. Now to lift, high above himself.

She was there, on the bike. Whir, whir, whir. She stared straight ahead. Sweat beaded up on her forehead, and slid down the curves of her face. She reached up, and swiped away some of the wetness in a radiant arc away from her.

Alex took a deep breath. Ah, it was so weird. How had this become so weird?

A timer went, and she slapped it without a glance, slowed her pedaling, and hopped off the bike. Her body twisted and turned and she did her own post workout stretches.

She wore that same red outfit, with the same type of shorts, though not ripped, as the first time he'd seen her in here.

Was it on purpose? Was it to taunt him? Alex shook his head and kept on stretching. He bent forward, his face to the ground, his arms outstretched.

The chokehold caught him off guard. How had she moved that quickly? And gotten behind him so silently? But he smelled her scent. He knew it was her, even if he couldn't see her.

He tensed, and reached back to grapple with her.

She tightened the grip. “This is familiar, isn't it? Brings back some memories.” Her voice was hot, wet at his ear.

His vision began to blur. He was strong! He was strong! Why... why did it fade. Fingers twitched and he fumbled at her wrists. This. This was something that happened to chicks. She... couldn't do this to him.

Not like this...

\--~~--

The lights bothered him first. They broke through dark lidded hazy dreams. He blinked awake, and grunted at the brightness. “What?”

“Oh, you're finally awake.” She pulled some material up his legs. “Took you long enough, Sleeping Beauty.”

He shifted on the bed, and found his hands cuffed, yet again. This time though, the chains between seemed a bit longer. He tested their limits and found he could almost sit up.

“Yeah, that's so I can reposition you. But don't get any id—hahaha. What am I saying? I don't know if you've ever had an idea in your life.” She shook her head and kept that smug smile smeared over her soft features. “Just relax.”

A green skirt. And, oh wow, a tight matching shirt. Blouse. Blouse was the fancy girls shirt, right? Alex struggled against the bonds and sat as upright as he could with his arms behind him. “Stop it right now.”

“Oh, sorry, I'm already way too invested in this.” She leaned up towards him, until their faces nearly touched. “I just wanted to see what you'd look like all prettied up. And look, it's your favorite color!” She motioned at his outfit. “I coordinated it and everything. Oh, and have you ever shaved your legs before? They look really good.”

Oh Yoba. He glanced down. “Y-you shaved me?”

“You were asleep for like, an hour. I say asleep. I probably gave you a concussion. You almost woke up a few times so I just sort of... made you not do that. I was worried for a bit that you were dead. But apparently you can't keep a guy like you down long. Long enough to shave you, sure, but not long enough to finish dressing you.” She nodded over her shoulder at a pair of boots at the foot of the bed. “Do you like them? I got them in your size.”

Long, calf high leather boots.

He blinked. All the words took some time to sort out, and he almost replied to them, but his mind yelled. “How'd you get my size?”

“Oh, you'd be surprised how forthcoming everyone around you is with information. Evelyn had your shoe size. She thinks it's for your birthday, some new sneakers. Little does she know.” She laughed. “And Haley. Man. You didn't get half the camera talk that girl put me through. I've got the works set up for us tonight.” She glanced at the lights, and the odd looking room dividers. “I've got a whole thing figured out.”

He followed her gaze, then a bit further, beyond where she looked. To the nightstand. A ring of keys lay there, just beside an alarm clock. Barely noticeable, but potentially within reach.

She moved back, and displayed the gorgeous leather boots in her arms. “You know, you have to appreciate that these are pretty.” She moved them closer to his shaved legs.

He pulled his legs up to his chest.

The skirt slid down and bared his lower half. Panties. And garters? And stocking, so smooth and nice. Damn it! What was she...?

“Tsk tsk, don't put up too much of a fight, Alex.” She moved the right boot towards his right leg and waited for him to put his leg down. “If you resist too much, you might tear something. And if you tear something, I'll have to punish you.”

Like she didn't already have that planned.

His cock hardened. No. No, he really didn't want this, what kind of sick fucker would get a thrill at being forced to do things? Alex scooted back, even when it made his arms uncomfortable at that angle. 

The farmer heaved a sigh. “Alex.” Like she was talking to a child. “Come on, Alex.”

That look. Sultry, dominating. He squirmed about on the light sheets. “Those really won't fit.”

“You'll never know unless we try.” She pressed the leather up against his thigh. “Just feel that. Isn't it nice?”

They looked expensive. The camera on the tripod also looked expensive. And it blinked a red light. Damn it, she was recording this. He turned his face away from the camera, and felt heat fill his body, from toes to nose and up to his forehead. “Fuck you.” But he put his leg out, just a bit.

Enough. She pulled the foot right into that bottom part, wiggled it around a bit, then zipped up the side. “Wow. Even with those big calves, it's a perfect fit.” Her hand smoothed along the side of the boot.

He could feel it. Everything. The fingers that pressed down, how clear-shaven his legs were, the soft suede against stockings and his skin. There was so much sensation. Maybe too much.

“Admit it. That's getting you hard.”

He didn't have to admit it. Not out loud, at least. So maybe his cock stiffened. It wasn't every day he had all this happening. He couldn't help it.

“That's ok.” She put the other boot on without any resistance. “It's clear enough how much you like this.”

“You're fucked in the head.” He didn't even put much venom in it. Just a statement of fact.

She squeezed his cock through the lacy panties. “Yeah, well, between the two of us, we're both pretty fucked, aren't we?” She was so close to his face.

A kiss? But no, her lips didn't touch. They threatened it. Her fingers fumbled over to the side, and a lid opened.

He glanced over. “No. No, fuck you.”

“Alex. If you make me fuck up your makeup, you'll look cheap. And the cheaper you look, the harder I'm going to fuck you. So be a good boy and let me put this makeup on.”

That singsong voice absolutely did it to him in ways he didn't ask for. Really, he hadn't directly asked for any of this. But here he was. He'd expected at least some of this. He'd known it would happen right from the second time he'd taken her.

He sighed.

She smiled and pressed an almost tender kiss to his lips. “That's right.”

Followed by a dusting of something all over his face.

He coughed and pulled away a bit.

“Come on, you have to look your best for the camera.”

“You're not even wearing any makeup.”

“That's because I already look my best. I'm a 10.”

He grunted. 

Lipstick tasted funny, and he was pretty sure it got all over his teeth from the way she scolded him. Eyeshadow just. It hurt. And mascara was for little bitches and he hated it.

But he was done, and she seemed pleased with her work.

He expected a clown. He expected her to make him ugly, just for giggles.

She lifted a hand mirror up and showed him off.

He looked... hot. Like, really good. She never wore makeup herself, how come she could put it on him?

“Makeup tutorials and lots of practice when I'm alone.”

“I didn't ask.”

“You looked like you wanted to know.” She shrugged, and pulled the mirror away to set it with the makeup. Then she packed that all away, and moved it away from him and the bed. “Now onto the main event.” She clapped her hands together and rubbed.

Something dropped in the pit of his stomach, and he glared at the camera, and the lights. 

Again with that stupid giant pink cock. He twitched and struggled. “Come on.”

“That squash was huge you know. I mean, maybe you have no idea how it felt, but it fucking hurt.” She wriggled her hips into the straps, and tightened them when the harness was on. “All I'm saying is you earned this.” She slapped her cock, and it bounced up a bit.

He panted. If she tried without lube, he'd bleed for sure this time. He tried to cover himself by shifting and making the skirt go down a bit. But his boner kept it up enough it was obvious how his body betrayed him. 

“Oh, man, I love it when you wriggle like that. And you look like such a cute little slut right now.” She stroked along her dick. “So, lube, or no lube?”

Was it a trick? He hadn't tricked her last time. He'd offered, she'd refused. Would she refuse to use lube if he asked? “Lube.”

“Hmmm. Convince me.” She crawled back onto the bed, and pressed the dick up against his chest. “Suck it. Really let me know what a whore you are. Then, maybe, I'll lube this baby up before I slam it on home. That'd be a homerun, right? That's a gridball thing, right?” 

Fuck her. And her lacking knowledge of sports. He grunted, but didn't reply, he just opened his mouth and took it in. 

“And don't use teeth.” She stroked through his spiked hair.

Like it even mattered! He felt the firm temptation to chomp down, but didn't want her to do something similar to his cock as a demonstration. Alex restrained himself, and slowly tongued along the underside of the too big cock. At least it didn't taste like anything.

She humped forward a little, and forced him closer to her pelvis with a grip on his hair. “Come on, put more work into it. Use more tongue!”

Gag. He couldn't help it, he choked and pulled back. Tears welled and threatened to spill down. He breathed intensely, and tried to control it all, but couldn't. She pulled him forward and he couldn't fight. Another gag, more tears.

She stopped, with the flexible dick halfway down his throat. “That's a good boy.” She tugged out. A line of spit hung in an underside arch between his open mouth and the tip of her cock. She shook it off and grinned wildly at him. “Oh, is that enough lube? Or do you want the real stuff?”

That was definitely a trap. He felt everything tense, and he tried to ignore the way his cock throbbed with need. “I want... the real stuff.”

She all but purred. “How do you ask?”

“Pl-please.” It was just self-interest. That was all. He didn't want to be unable to walk. 

She pulled some out of her nightstand, and flipped the cap, then poured it all over the end of her dick.

There was something oddly erotic about the way the gel pooled on the tip, then slide down the sides and threatened to snake off and fall onto him or the bedding. 

A moment later, her hand spread the thick substance down the side of her cock, and she smiled down at him. “Is this what you wanted?”

Well, when given the option between no lube, low lube, and lots of lube, yes. Yes it was. He nodded, and eyed the thick head. “Fuck.” He never even swore all that much, but around her, that was all he seemed to be able to do in the thick of it. 

He felt powerless.

She pushed him back with her clean hand, and positioned herself between his legs. “Be a good boy, and spread them.”

He did, if only to make it go faster. That was clearly all.

“Look at that cock. I don't know, this is almost more needy than it was last time with the ring. Should I put a ring on you this time?” She tugged at the lace, and a moment later it ripped, and his ass and cock were free, while the remains of the panties clung to his heavy muscled thighs. 

All this ceremony to get him ready and photogenic, and she just plunged in without a pause.

He groaned, and grit his teeth together. The noises of his mouth bothered him, but not as much as the discomfort of such a large thing where it didn't belong. He held onto the posts of her bed and glared up at her. “You're so fucked in the head.”

“Yeah, we keep going over that.” She pulled back with a look of bliss on her face. 

She couldn't even feel it, could she? Why did she enjoy doing this so much?

Her eyes focused on his face, and she grinned. “But you don't really seem to mind anymore. Look how you're so hard.”

“You're... you're wet under there I bet.” He nodded at her shorts. Always those fucking shorts. Hadn't he ripped them to shreds? How many did she have?

“Oh, you better believe it.” She rode him hard, and squelched inside his tight ass. “You make the best faces when I'm fucking you. I can't believe last time I had you in the dark, face down. There's no biting the pillow this time, Pretty Boy.”

But he bit, and he bit. It wasn't pain so much as discomfort, coupled with humiliation. And pleasure. He hated that maybe the most. But his brain lit up and he arched a bit towards her. “Nothing like the faces you make.”

“Oh, I don't know. I guess we could compare with the photos and videos.” She glanced over and winked at the cam. “Then again, you know what they say. The camera adds ten pounds.” 

Thrust, thrust, thrust. He couldn't pay attention to whatever else she yammered about above him. His vision blurred, and he felt come leaking against his belly and the short thin skirt. He wanted, and he didn't want, and it was an entirely unfair combination. 

And apparently just about nothing got his cock harder than this.

She sighed against his shoulder, and smooched his neck. “I think I'm done for now. Don't want to wear you out too soon. I have all night, after all.”

“Someone will wonder where I am.”

She shook her head, and her hair brushed against his neck and cheek. “Nope. Texted Sam that you aren't staying over tonight. It's just you and me, Big Boy.” She reached down and squeezed at his cock. “And I plan to keep this party going for a long time. But I'm a bit peckish.” She pulled out and cleaned off quickly.

He lay still.

She moved to the kitchen and started to make some sort of snack or meal. She fumbled about in the fridge, and hummed a little song.

He glanced back to the alarm clock. And the keys. He couldn't use his feet, or at least, not his toes. But he absolutely could use a heel of his boots, right? He had more wiggle room with the cuffs this time, certainly. His forehead furrowed in concentration, and he breathed as quietly as he could, despite it all. Careful, he didn't want to jingle the chains too much, or call attention from the kitchen to his movements.

Success. He hooked the ring on one end of the stiletto, and waited. There he kept his leg, up in the air, with the ring a bit down, a bit lower. It slid along the metal heel, and he tried to work it into place. There, there, but the hole. He angled the boot lower, and slid it into one hand, then turned it in the slot, and freedom.

Alex felt a swelling in his heart, and a bit lower, a bit less wholesome of a place.

He could just go. Just escape. 

No.

Heels were not easy to run in. He almost tripped, several times. He knew she heard. How could she not, with the clatter of metal and plastic on tiles and wood? But she didn't run.

He held her against the table before even he knew it. His large hands pinned hers, so similar to how they had that first time.

Half-prepared salad ingredients scattered along the table.

She panted, and held still under him. “Oh, Pretty Boy figured out where the keys were. I worried you weren't smart enough to notice them.” She turned, and seemed to look right at the camera, not at him.

He felt a flush. She... had she? Planned this? No. No, there was no way.

That was too much. He didn't care. He had her, he'd won. This was his victory. He didn't waste a moment. He ripped this pair of shorts, the same way he'd ripped the others. Down and out of the way, he pressed inside her without any additional hesitation.

She moaned, and rocked against him. 

This was wet. He'd thought he'd felt her wet before, but this was absolutely soaked. She practically dripped down her thighs.

He savored the warmth, the depth. He pounded into her, and pulled her up, his chest to her back. “You really wanted it huh?”

“Maybe this time.” She slammed herself down onto him. 

Was it still good if she at least sort of (or definitely) wanted it? Yes. Alex ground up, and slapped his body against hers. Her tight ass squirmed, and he slapped it a little. Yeah, that was a good look. He could almost see the appeal to her having slapped his ass that time.

She didn't fight. She didn't struggle when he pushed her forward again and pinned her to the table. She moaned, and spread her legs further.

This was maybe more fucked than before. He didn't care.

Alex nibbled at her neck, and increased his pace. Fuck. He wanted all of her. He wanted to take her, and make her, and have her. 

When had it become such a thing with him? Such a real, and potent need.

It didn't matter. He wouldn't think too hard on it. He couldn't. He just took, and took, until he felt himself shift and spill inside of her.

He probably should stop doing that. Stop, as if it might happen again in the future.

He really hoped it did though. That he'd have her, take her, spill in her, and have her again. Over and over.

She pushed him back easily enough and twisted around in his grip, until she was nearly face to face, her head angled up, his down. “This could get really bad you know. If we keep 'getting even'. How far does it go down the rabbit hole, hmmm?” She stroked his cheek.

Clean shaven. She'd shaved him everywhere. Damn her. But he leaned in, and pressed his forehead to hers. “I don't know.”

“Should we stop?”

“Stop?”

“I wasn't kidding about most likely to kill. They weren't either. I've got... so little impulse control the moment it's gone. And no one makes it disappear like guys like you. So. Do we stop? I got you, you got me. It's over?”

There was a trick here, some combination of words and actions he could do to make this all work out. But he didn't even know what he wanted. Alex remained still, and stared down into her eyes.

“Hmm. You still want more.” The hand that had tipped his chin, stroked down his blouse, and reached towards his cock. “Still hard. You're ready again, aren't you?”

“Shut up.”

“No. I never do. Unless you gag me, I guess.” She smirked, and twisted his cock in her hand a bit. 

It hurt. But like so many things she did that hurt, he felt himself harden a little more. 

“We could have some rules. Things to make sure it doesn't get... too out of hand.” She twisted again.

He caught her wrist and held fast. Teeth ground together, and he growled, “That could work. But not if you keep doing that.”

She released.

After a moment, he released too.

The little farmer smiled up at him, almost sweetly. “Good. Then I have a list over here.”

“Y-you planned this?”

“Just about down to the letter, yeah.” She flounced away, torn shorts clung to her legs and all. “Come on, it's over in my nightstand.”

Fucker. Fuck her.

He grinned, and followed.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm Dragon mod over yonder http://stardew-nsfw-imagines.tumblr.com/ Send us/me some prompts. We like getting stuff.


End file.
